


The Fish Bowl

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Friendship, Growing Up, Homophobia, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Songfic, Teenage Drama, Tragedy, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: В тесной каморке на крыше все стены обклеены фотографиями. Шинвона нет ни на одной, ему и не нужно – он и так часть каждой из них. Запертый во времени хранитель воспоминаний, которые без его друзей не имеют никакого смысла.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 01__Only_Until_Today

Всё началось с ярко-жёлтого конверса, найденного Хёнгу в домике на крыше, когда Шинвон только переехал туда. Большой прямоугольный аквариум с утопленным конверсом на дне – он стоял на табурете посреди запущенного, захламлённого мусором помещения с разбитыми окнами, кое-как залепленными старыми газетами. Двое парней присели на корточки и некоторое время разглядывали странную инсталляцию, очевидно, вникая в её глубинный смысл. Которого, понятное дело, не было. Кому в здравом уме придёт в голову запихивать в аквариум ненужную обувь? Шинвон постучал по грязному стеклу – вода внутри слегка всколыхнулась, источая гнилостный запах плесени. Впереди их ожидало много работы, чтобы сделать это место приемлемым для обитания.

Хёнгу сразу решил содрать газеты с маленьких окошек у потолка, поднимая облака пыли. Диван с ободранной обивкой неуверенно прогнулся под его ногами в голубых кедах, но выдержал. Вместе со свежим апрельским воздухом сквозь дребезжащие обломки стёкол хлынул закатный свет, яркий и тёплый. При ясной погоде чердак под самым небом должен был стать просто прекрасным домом, если забыть о хлипких стенах, едва ли способных защитить от дождя и сильного ветра.

– Давай подождём Хонсока с его пиздюком, прежде чем начать, – Шинвон выудил из груды пакетов пару банок пива и, заметив недоумение на не особо обременённом интеллектом лице друга, резво потянулся к висящей за плечом камере.

Снимки вышли смазанными из-за недостатка освещения. Обклеенные и исписанные чёрт знает чем стены, вещи, которым место на свалке, в лучшем случае, и одетый в лёгкую джинсовку Хёнгу, совершенно неземной в мягких лучах заката. Утруждать себя перчатками для защиты он не стал, поэтому руки мгновенно покрылись алыми ссадинами после возни с окнами – придётся потом расчехлить аптечку и обработать – покачал головой Шинвон.

– Хён, можно я тоже останусь здесь? – жалобно спросил Хёнгу, повиснув на перилах, когда они выбрались наружу к краю крыши посмотреть на вечерний город.

– Не можно, – Шинвон тогда оторвался от своего пива и широким жестом прочертил по шее в чёрной водолазке, – твой брат мне башку свернёт нахрен. Да и нам тут втроём уже тесно будет.

– А за пивас, значит, не свернёт? – младшенький лукаво улыбнулся – ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать, ни о каком алкоголе не могло быть и речи, но с кем поведешься…

Шинвона слегка передёрнуло – несмотря на свою маленькость, Джинхо мог и голову откусить тому, кто посмеет посягать на его драгоценного братишку. «На самом деле, Джинхо-хёну сильно похуй, где я и с кем, как и большинству взрослых», – объяснил ему однажды Хёнгу, – «но приличия надо соблюдать, не дай бог меня увидят пьяным или в компании ебаных неформалов вроде тебя». Шинвона это возмутило до глубины души, он был не каким-нибудь занюханным неформалом, а художником. Да, без постоянного места работы, да, без столичной прописки или хотя бы временной регистрации. В конце концов, он был его единственным близким другом, а Шинвон лично считал себя превосходным другом. Он ведь даже научил малолетку водить машину – скилл, однажды полученный им, чтобы иметь возможность добраться до макдака в любое время суток. Теперь Хёнгу периодически рассекал на его проржавевшем ведре по районам, где меньше было вероятности наткнуться на полицию. 

Хонсоков пиздюк, к удивлению Хёнгу, оказался высоким плечистым иностранцем, застенчивым и молчаливым, что не помешало им быстро разговориться. Юто скоро забил на врождённую японскую вежливость и подбор правильных выражений, они всё-таки оказались одного возраста, и с Хёнгу в принципе было легко – все слова были правильными. Хонсок с умилением наблюдал, как эти детишки вытаскивают на крышу катастрофично поломанную мебель, смеясь и подкалывая друг друга. Жизнь в новом доме начиналась как нельзя правильно.

Аквариум с загадочным конверсом было решено оставить, но вынести на улицу из-за отсутствия свободного пространства. Юто откуда-то выудил маленький синий шарик и закинул его в воду. Поверхность аквариума заполнилась сияющими блёстками и теперь напоминала ночное небо в сверкающих разводах. «Подарок», – улыбнулся он на восторженный взгляд Хёнгу, – «ванна нам всё равно точно не светит, чего ему зря валяться». 

Хёнгу в шутку окрестил свою чердачную троицу «небожителями», а те ласково, но настойчиво выперли его к наступлению темноты, чтобы продолжить обустройство жилья, не беспокоясь о соблюдении комендантского часа некоторыми несовершеннолетними. 

***

Ему было немного беспокойно приводить с собой кого-то из одноклассников, но Усок скорчил жалобную мордашку, пообещал купить курочки и увязался следом за Хёнгу. Пришлось поставить Шинвона перед фактом. «Хён, я приду на новоселье с другом из академии, вы не будете против?» Он нервно покусал губу, отдирая слезающую кожу, прежде чем отправить сообщение. Шинвон считал, чем больше народу – тем веселее. Однако Хёнгу боялся связывать свою жизнь под контролем родителей и вездесущего брата, их преподавателя по вокалу, с той маленькой частью личной свободы, о которой предпочитал никому не рассказывать. Не вышло – Усок двухметровым грузом приклеился к нему, готовый отправиться хоть на край света в поисках развлечений. Что ж, это было лучше зависания в полубандитской компании, которой приглянулась его устрашающая наружность. Несмотря на образ маленького бунтаря, Джинхо очень любил Усока и всячески нахваливал его, в отличие от других учителей, которые парнишку откровенно побаивались. Дружить с непризнанным юным гением было удобно, но небезопасно, ведь он всё равно оставался частью чужого для Хёнгу мира.

Мотивы Усока были просты: компания его бессовестно милого краша, взрослые друзья, халявный алкоголь – всё, чего ему только хотелось. Список не включал в себя никаких внеплановых японцев. А случилось то, что случилось.

– Ну покатай меня, Усок-и, – басил Юто после распитого на двоих с Хёнгу пластикового стаканчика разбавленного колой виски. 

– Покатаю-покатаю, не души, – Усок, неожиданно для себя ставший тягловой лошадкой, молил о пощаде.

– Впервые вижу его таким с кем-то, – негромко пробормотал Хонсок расположившимся возле него друзьям, – ты молодец, что привёл этого ребёнка сюда.

Хёнгу растерянно улыбнулся старшему и положил голову ему на плечо. Мир вокруг немного покачивало. Он не находил в себе смелости расспросить о причинах, побудивших Юто выстроить стену отчуждения между собой и окружающими, ведь едва ли сумел бы помочь. А Усок почему-то мог – Хёнгу почувствовал острый укол ревности, хотя причин не было. «Весь мир не может принадлежать тебе, дурачок», – он тяжело вздохнул. Хонсок, кажется, испытывал нечто похожее, потому что с особым рвением приложился к бутылке с чистым вискарём. 

– С ума сошёл, зожник хренов, – Шинвон посмотрел на него достаточно выразительно, чтобы Хонсок откинулся на драный матрас с тихим смехом.

Они выволокли старый, с торчащими местами внутренностями, матрас на крышу специально для таких посиделок. Под открытым небом дышалось легче, свободнее, даже в каменных джунглях. Шинвон уже успел пролить на него немного колы, пока разливал по стаканам, она же уродливым бурым пятном расползлась на джинсах Хёнгу, который не вовремя попался под руку. Он в принципе любил вертеться под ногами и попадать под раздачу, однако чаще получал поцелуи и объятия, чем пиздюлей. Не то что бедолага Усок. 

Шинвон беспрестанно охотился с камерой на остальных ребят, хаотично делая кучу снимков. Вот Усок бежит с взгромоздившимся на его спину Хёнгу, вот Хонсок демонстрирует уличную магию из простецких фокусов, Юто висит на перилах, Усок рядом с ним достаёт из нагрудного кармашка сигарету, Хонсок бегает за ним с возмущёнными воплями... Хёнгу заглянул в объектив с другой стороны: «ты тоже должен попасть в кадр, не отвертишься». Шинвону не нужно, он и так – часть каждой фотографии, хранитель воспоминаний, которые без этих парней не имеют никакого смысла. 

Когда на вечернем небе загорелись первые звёзды, Хонсок принёс из дома охапку бенгальских свечей, которые Хёнгу привык жечь разве что на новый год. Он восхищенно раскрыл рот и зажмурился на искрящийся огонёк в своих руках. «Это не свечки на торте, желание загадывать не нужно», – пошутил Шинвон. Он не стал добавлять, что если бы мог, пожелал бы навсегда остановить время на этом моменте, в этом месте. А Хёнгу накуксился и ушёл за новой партией свечей в руках Хонсока. Огни догорали быстро. В их тёплом свете даже хмурое, суровое лицо Усока окрасилось непривычно яркой улыбкой. Юто мягко тронул его за плечо и замер – в глазах Усока отражалась целая вселенная. 

Смотри, как здесь хорошо, оставайся с нами, оставайся со мной. Помоги мне.

– Пора бы сваливать помаленьку, – Усок вздохнул, его глаза снова стали тёмными и печальными, – общежитие скоро закроется.

– Блять, – Хёнгу осознал, что за всё время ни разу не проверял телефон, где уже должен был набраться десяток пропущенных от брата.

Как ни странно, даже ни одного сообщения не было, совсем не похоже на Джинхо. Однако идти было надо, Усок взялся проводить его, пресекая попытки Шинвона сесть пьяным за руль, чтобы подвезти их. «Я понимаю, что ты за километр чуешь копов, хён, но сейчас даже нет одиннадцати, а мы в состоянии ходить ногами». Шинвон уговорился удивительно быстро – то ли тоже попал под эмарьское очарование Усока, то ли слишком вымотался, чтобы возражать.

– Знаешь, Юто предложил мне подработку в автомастерской, где он работает, – задумчиво сообщил Усок, когда они были почти на месте.

– Класс, – Хёнгу не знал, что ещё сказать, он был реально рад за друга, который нашёл себе полезное занятие, раз уж всё равно не тратил много времени на опостылевшую учёбу, только слова куда-то потерялись за заплетающимся языком. 

Он уже успел распрощаться с Усоком и подходил к дому, когда увидел брата с кем-то ещё возле припаркованной у подъезда чужой машины. 

Это была их первая встреча с Хветэком, как его представил Джинхо. Красноволосый мужчина в огромной кожанке с удивительно запоминающимся лицом, по которому никак нельзя было определить возраст владельца, совершенно не походил на людей, которых можно было увидеть рядом с братом. С ним вообще редко кого можно было видеть не по работе, Джинхо вёл крайне закрытый образ жизни вне академии. Казалось, у него совсем нет друзей, а Хветэк меньше всего подходил под этот образ. И тем не менее.

– Извини, что-то мы совсем заболтались, – Джинхо даже не вспомнил о том, что Хёнгу не предупреждал, как надолго задержится. Его лицо было необычно оживлённым и эмоциональным. Таким... человечным? – обязательно загляну к тебе в мастерскую посмотреть, как вы там устроились.

– Приходи, когда захочешь, я там, считай, что живу, – Хветэк засмеялся и бросил мимолётный взгляд на Хёнгу, – можете вместе как-нибудь зайти.

– Не стоит, – Хёнгу растерянно посмотрел на брата – вряд ли тот обрадуется такой компании. Он изо всех сил старался не показывать, насколько пьян, и мечтал поскорее добраться до кровати.

– Обязательно, – Джинхо, кажется, особо не обращал на него внимание. Он выглядел странно смущённым, пока они добирались до квартиры, и не сказал ни слова по поводу растрёпанного вида братишки.

Хёнгу скинул куртку и обувь в прихожей и упал в кровать, не раздеваясь. Закрыл глаза – голос Хветэка до сих пор звучал в его ушах. Ему было до смерти интересно, что за человек мог знать брата лучше, чем он сам.


	2. 02__When_I_Was_In_Love

Во время перерыва на обед Усок позвал Хёнгу на спортивную площадку. Было уже достаточно тепло, чтобы устроится прямо на нагретом солнцем асфальте без угрозы отморозить себе что-нибудь, глаза слепило – слишком ярко, пасмурно в Сеуле бывает какие-то несколько жалких дней в году. Обед у них был чисто символический – Хёнгу достал из рюкзака кимпаб и поделился с другом половиной. Усок жевал быстро и жадно, рассказывал о работе и забавных случаях в мастерской. Он выглядел уставшим, даже заебавшимся, но не терял энтузиазма. Впервые ему доверили серьёзное, ответственное дело. Впервые кто-то решил положиться на него.

В Хёнгу сверху прилетело большое зелёное яблоко, он поймал его чисто по инерции, никак не ожидая внезапной атаки. Двое старшекурсников, смеясь, облепили Усока, один из них держал в руках увесистый пакет тех самых яблок.

– Йенан-хён, Чангу-хён, – Усок сощурился в растерянной улыбке.

– Загораете? – Чангу потрепал его по лохматой голове и устроился рядом, прижимаясь к чужому бедру своим, обтянутым порванной в куче мест чёрной тканью.

Вытряхнул из кармана кожанки сигарету и шумно затянулся, ничуть не смущённый знаком о запрете курения прямо над ними. Хёнгу почувствовал знакомый сладковатый запах – так пахло от усоковых волос и одежды – в голове роилось всё больше вопросов, ответы на которые срочно нужно было вытрясти из Усока. Только не при этих двоих. 

Чангу был своего рода знаменитостью в академии. Его знали все, о нём перешёптывались в коридорах, ему прочили большое будущее и успех в мире музыки. Посты в его эстетичном инстаграме моментально становились предметом обсуждения, заставляли гадать, что за человек скрывается за этой тёплой улыбкой и спутанными кудрями. Не меньший фанклуб собрался вокруг его друга, Йенана – высокого китайца с ангельски красивым личиком и выбеленными волосами. Встречаться с ним мечтали все девушки, да и некоторые парни были не исключением, однако попробовать сблизиться никто не решался. Тем более, что ходили слухи, будто он уже в отношениях с Чангу, настолько близкими они выглядели со стороны. И тут – вот это поворот, местные звёзды по-свойски общаются с никому не известным парнишкой с младших курсов.

Пока Хёнгу залипал на другой конец площадки и страдал от неловкости, Усок спиздил у Чангу сигарету и теперь бегал от Йенана, который обещал надрать его тощий зад. Звучало не особо реалистично.

– Опять практикует свой любимый вид спорта – убегать от старших, – Хёнгу тихонько хихикнул и откусил оставшееся в его руках яблоко.

– У него хорошо получается, – согласился Чангу, улыбаясь вполне дружелюбно и располагающе.

– Но лучше бы к занятиям так готовился.

Хёнгу усердно грыз яблоко и старался не проявлять любопытство, которое так и лезло наружу. «Ну нет, от меня особого отношения не дождёшься», – твёрдо решил он, в честь чего чуть не подавился, когда чужая рука непринуждённо легла ему на плечо.

– Вы ведь давно общаетесь? – Чангу не знал, как начать разговор, предмет которого волновал его больше, чем хотелось бы.

– Вроде того, – младший посмотрел на него с лёгким удивлением.

– Ему, – парень суетливо поправил воротник кожанки, – кто-нибудь нравится?

– Откуда мне знать, – дёрнул плечом Хёнгу.

В памяти всплыл недавний вечер и сияющее счастьем лицо Юто. Усок что-то горячо доказывал ему, японец слушал и смеялся, хотя ничего комичного в его рассуждениях не наблюдалось. Хёнгу вздохнул и отвернулся от вкрадчиво смотрящего на него Чангу. Он знал друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы ответить: ничего не выйдет. Для Усока это было ненужным и неправильным. Он ничего не говорил насчёт Хёнгу и его влюблённостей, но молчаливое неодобрение было буквально написано на лице.

– Наверное, никого нет, – Хёнгу рассматривал свои руки в свежих царапинах. Чёрт знает, где его так угораздило. Узловатые пальцы беспокойно вертели обглоданное яблоко.

К окончанию перерыва он, наконец, удовлетворил свое любопытство. Сосед Усока внезапно решил съехать и его перевели в комнату к старшекурсникам, у которых как раз пустовала одна кровать. К тем самым старшекурсникам.

– С хёнами неплохо, – Усок закинул в рот жвачку, чтобы перебить запах табака (урок Джинхо был следующим, а он не оценил бы), – они носятся со мной, как с собственным ребёнком, даже покормили и одеяло дали.

Хёнгу покачал головой. Не хотелось разубеждать друга в его наивности.

***

Оставалось загадкой, почему по подлому стечению обстоятельств из всех автомастерских в городе парни выбрали именно ту, что принадлежала Хветэку. Хёнгу сразу узнал его, когда согласился сопроводить Усока на работу. На этот раз мужчина был в подвязанном на талии комбинезоне и мокрой от пота футболке, в дневном свете его лицо больше не выглядело обманчиво юным, а руки были перепачканы грязью и машинным маслом. Он тоже узнал Хёнгу, как ни странно, и очень обрадовался.

– Молодец, что пришёл, – он спешно вытер руки висящим на поясе куском ткани, – твой брат не очень лёгок на подъём, я и не надеялся дождаться.

– Я тут случайно зашёл, не знал, что встречу вас, – оправдывался Хёнгу. У него аж уши заалели.

– Просто «хён», – мужчина протянул ему не самую чистую ладонь, которую младший с радостью обхватил обеими руками.

– Хветэк-хён! – с готовностью выпалил он.

– Давайте я кофе сделаю, что ли, – откашлялся Усок.

– Только не плюй туда, – взмолился Хёнгу.

Растворимый кофе в железных кружках был на редкость гадким. Усок то ли бахнул его от души, то ли сахара пожалел – Хёнгу выпил залпом, не дыша. Он покосился на Хветэка, спокойненько хлебавшего эту гадость, словно напиток богов. «Никак не проснусь», – пожаловался он. Под его глазами действительно глубоко залегли тёмные круги, какие Хёнгу видел у тяжелобольных. «Или у алкашей», – заботливо напомнил ему внутренний голос. Пока они распивали кофе на удобном багажнике хветэковой машины Юто с Усоком, тоже переодевшимся в смешной рабочий комбинезон, копались над внутренностями какой-то невозможной развалюхи. Она больше напоминала монстра Франкенштейна, ну, или тачку Шинвона.

Об устройстве в качестве работника никто и слова не говорил, но Хёнгу стабильно зависал в мастерской в свободное время, а иногда сбегал туда с особо скучных занятий. Джинхо, по всей видимости, об этом и не догадывался, зато Шинвон обижался, что «малыш Гу» проводит с ним меньше времени. На что получил приглашение в гости от лица всех работников и надулся ещё сильнее, но пришел в итоге. Сделал сотню-другую снимков, закорешился с Хветэком, поржал над измазанными мордашками младших. Словом, отлично провёл время. Раз уж хозяин мастерской переманил к себе всех его детей, приходилось переманивать его самого. Получалось с переменным успехом.

Одним особенно ясным утром Хёнгу вместо академии свернул в противоположную сторону. Усок слёг с простудой, первые пары отменили, тащиться на занятия казалось пустой тратой такого хорошего дня. В воздухе пахло прогретой землёй и дорожной пылью, совсем по-летнему, и ему внезапно захотелось сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, не важно, куда именно. На ум пришёл всего один человек, который мог бы помочь.

– Хён, ты реально живешь в гараже? 

Заспанный Хветэк выполз из-за покрашенных в кирпично-красный цвет ворот далеко не с первого звонка. На его щеке предательским пятном отпечатался след от подушки. Подслеповато щурясь на свет, косыми лучами обрамлявший фигуру парня с улицы, он с содроганием вспомнил измучивший его за ночь кошмар. Горящее колесо. Исходя из его скудных познаний в толковании снов, ничего приятного оно не сулило. Это как вытащить перевёрнутую башню в колоде таро. Он не хотел быть суеверным, но уж очень символично всё складывалось.

– Почему нет? – Хветэк широко зевнул. С недосыпа знобило, словно он был без одежды, и хотелось забраться обратно под сваленные на раскладушке одеяла, но Хёнгу явно пришёл не просто удостовериться в его месте обитания.

– Это... неправильно, – младший задумался.

– В этом мире в принципе мало что бывает правильным, – покачал головой Хветэк, – например, прогуливать учёбу здесь со мной.

– Ты не расскажешь ему! – Хёнгу вспыхнул до кончиков ушей.

Мужчина улыбнулся и положил ладонь в загрубевших мозолях ему на затылок. Что-то вроде приглашения – «давай, выкладывай, чего тебе надобно, бессовестное создание».

– Давай сбежим на сегодня, – Хёнгу набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил на одном дыхании, готовый к любым возражениям, – всего на день, просто выберемся на шоссе и поедем, Юто здесь без тебя справится, оставим ему ключи, выключим телефоны, никому ничего не будем говорить. – Он пронзительно впился взглядом в лицо старшего – всё что угодно, он будет умолять.

– Поехали, – Хветэк пожал плечами, – не ручаюсь, что не отправлю нас к праотцам после бессонной ночи.

– Не нужно, я поведу, – просиял парнишка.

– А ты умеешь?

Вести машину Хёнгу было так же просто, как играть на фортепьяно – легко и плавно, без лишней суеты. Хветэк молча охреневал на переднем пассажирском, потом покопался в залежах хлама в бардачке и вставил в автомагнитолу одну из кассет с небрежной надписью чёрным маркером по красно-белой наклейке. «설렘이라는 건». 

– Хён! – Хёнгу так разволновался, что едва не пропустил светофор, – это же твой голос?

– Это песня, которую я написал для твоего брата, – Хветэк грустно улыбнулся, рассматривая горизонт вдали.

Как будто просил: «лучше не спрашивай», другая же часть его разрывалась от необходимости разделить висящий камнем на шее груз. Младший прочувствовал это слишком уж ясно. Он свернул на обочину и затормозил, поднимая клубы пыли.

– Если ты не можешь что-то сказать ему, просто скажи мне.

– Мне уже нечего ему говорить, – Хветэк повернулся и выдохнул, словно нажал на спусковой крючок.

Их зубы неловко сталкивались, губы болели от неистовых движений, а воздух передавался изо рта в рот. Хёнгу крепко держал старшего за воротник кожаной куртки с обеих сторон. Отказывался отпускать хоть на секунду, а когда поцелуй прервался, впился губами в линию челюсти так жадно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

– Хёнгу, я... – голос Хветэка надломился.

– Ты, хён, – Хёнгу подумал, что сейчас задохнётся, – самый большой дурак на свете.


	3. 03__Off-Road

Дорога уходила за горизонт, а в груди у Хёнгу взрывались цветные фейерверки. Он не знал, как долго продлится дорога домой, но хотелось бы не возвращаться больше никогда. Руки изо всех сил сжимали руль, ладонь Хветэка теплом ощущалась на его бедре, громкая музыка из колонок перебивала участившееся дыхание. Это не было похоже на стандартное определение слова «счастье», однако уголки губ беспрерывно растягивались в глупой улыбке. Он честно старался не отвлекаться, чтобы не втянуть их в какую-нибудь глупую аварию. Было непросто. Небо впереди из нежного василькового постепенно темнело до самых глубоких оттенков синевы, а на самом верху уже загорались далёкие огоньки звёзд. Пришлось включить фары, но скорость сбавлять не хотелось ужасно. Даже если она неумолимо приближала конец побега. 

Хёнгу на мгновение зажмурился и только тогда понял, как бешено бьётся его сердце. Нужно было срочно нажать на паузу, остановить это сумасшествие хоть на секунду. На ближайшем съезде он вырулил на обочину и отъехал от шоссе в какое-то немыслимое бездорожье. Вокруг поле, пара неказистых деревьев и подсохшая дорожная грязь со следами больших колёс вездехода.

– Что-то случилось? – Хветэк удивлённо заморгал, силясь в потёмках рассмотреть лицо Хёнгу. Оно вдруг показалось холодным и замкнутым.

Парень вышел из машины, оставив дверь нараспашку, и прислонился к не слишком чистому капоту. Порыв ветра растрепал его тёмные волосы, ознобом пробрался под куртку. Отдалённый шум дороги больше не перекрывал оглушительный грохот в висках. «Мне страшно». Хветэк скорее угадал, чем услышал это. Он дотронулся до щеки Хёнгу, осторожно, словно опасаясь, что его оттолкнут. Кожа под его загрубевшими пальцами оказалась прохладной и очень мягкой.

– Я не знаю. Не знаю, что мне делать, – Хёнгу буквально захлебнулся воздухом, он едва мог дышать. Или складывать неиссякаемый поток мыслей в слова. Брат, академия, Усок, дом, родители, лестница на крышу, клавиши пианино – всё перемешалось в его голове в один цветастый комок, что застрял внутри. Он и хотел остаться с Хветэком в его мире с дрянным кофе в любое время суток, тяжёлой физической работой и свободой от чужих ожиданий, и не хотел ограничивать себя этой прозаичной рутиной, которая рано или поздно могла встать поперёк горла. Постоянно метаться между двумя социальными измерениями было трудно. Иногда это причиняло реальную боль, потому что приходилось возвращаться туда, где ему не было места. Но было ли оно здесь? Хёнгу нуждался в хоть каком-то материальном подтверждении своей необходимости.

– Ничего не нужно, – Хветэк прислонился лбом к его плечу и вздохнул – он не был психологом, не умел правильно подбирать слова и наставлять подростков на путь истинный, – просто будь здесь, этого вполне достаточно.

– Хён, – из-за предельной близости чужого тела Хёнгу бросило в дрожь, никак не связанную с холодным ветром. В голову закралась коварная мыслишка, – хён, ты спал с моим братом? – спросил он, приблизив губы к уху мужчины.

– Я что, похож на... – результат превзошёл все ожидания, Хветэка аж обожгло возмущением, – хотя да, похож, – признался он неохотно, сложив дважды два.

– Так что, ни разу? – Хёнгу откровенно потешался над ним, провоцируя непонятно на что.

– Блять, да нет, конечно, – сорвался Хветэк и тут же прикусил губу, отводя взгляд от смеющегося с его краснющих ушей мальчишки. Он реально начинал злиться, и в большей степени даже не на этого наглеца.

– Вау, тебе точно не пятнадцать? – мягкий смех Хёнгу прошёлся по каждому нерву старшего, – даже я не смущаюсь как девственник в разговорах о сексе, – дабы не ограничиваться пустой болтовнёй, он обхватил плечи Хветэка и наклонился, придавливая его к капоту машины весом собственного тела.

Мужчина раскрыл рот от удивления и так и не успел закрыть, потому что Хёнгу снова поцеловал его, второй раз за день. Но уже гораздо жёстче и неистовее, будто бы совершенно другой человек. Этот человек не собирался колебаться и быть осторожным, он хотел всё и сейчас, а Хветэк не мог ему сопротивляться. Пока не произошло то, что произошло. У него защемило спину.

– О нет, – Хёнгу сконфуженно потёр ушибленное в процессе колено, – ты действительно старпёр. А я так надеялся, что мы сможем поебаться здесь… – он мечтательно закатил глаза и незамедлительно схлопотал несколько лёгких ударов по бедру.

– Молю тебя всеми богами, пожалуйста, перестань, – взмолился Хветэк, скрючившийся на капоте.

– Но, хён, я не верующий, – сладенькой улыбочкой Хёнгу было впору освещать улицы вместо фонарей.

Хветэк сдался и со смехом обхватил парня руками поперёк талии. От любых телодвижений позвоночник пронзало болью, но обнимать Хёнгу почему-то казалось важнее в тот момент.

***

К вечеру того же дня Усок решил, что чувствует себя намного лучше, обмотался шарфом до самых бровей и отправился выгуливать свою простуду. В мастерской его встретил брошенный на произвол судьбы в полном одиночестве Юто. Очень обрадовался, естественно, и предложил вместе покопаться в допотопном проигрывателе, к которому прилагалась внушительная стопка дисков. Браться за серьёзную работу в отсутствие начальства всё равно никто из них не решился бы. Сложнее всего было подключить чудо техники к монитору, а их в гараже Хветэка пылилось аж несколько штук. Найти необходимый провод, воткнуть его в правильный разъём – Усок даже закричал от радости, когда синий экран наконец-таки сменился заставкой проигрывателя.

– Это было гениально, Усок-и, – Юто изобразил бурные аплодисменты, устроился поудобнее (сомнительно, конечно) на полу и начал перебирать коробки дисков с тряпкой в руках, попутно стирая с них слои пыли, – ого, тут даже мультики есть. 

– Ну-ка, – Усок присел на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и весь засиял при виде любимых названий на коробках.

Интересно, что они оба не искали среди дисков ничего «запретного» вроде порно или фильмов с высоким рейтингом. Пару ужастиков Юто тут же заныкал в самый дальний угол – их он до смерти боялся и ненавидел. Усок проследил за его нервозным жестом с лёгкой улыбкой, вспоминая, как Шинвон включил свои любимые «Очень странные дела», и Юто отломал дверную ручку в попытке сбежать на одном страшном моменте. Катастрофа была незначительной, но бедный японец сразу стал жертвой ехидных подколов в домике на крыше.

Парни легко сошлись в выборе для просмотра старого, но любимого ими обоими аниме. Усок принёс пачку сырных чипсов из своей заначки на особо голодный день. «От сердца отрываю, братан», – он поудобнее устроился на останках диванных подушек перед телевизором и широким жестом пригласил Юто присоединиться. Поначалу они горячо обсуждали сюжет и персонажей, местами спорили и норовили отпиздить друг друга подушками, чипсами… Потом Юто резонно заметил, что есть с пола – не самое полезное занятие, и даже разбушевавшийся Усок притих и продолжил спокойненько смотреть в экран. Против чужой головы на своих коленях он тоже возражений не имел. В этой позе Юто очень напоминал ему разомлевшего на солнышке кота, а в них Усок души не чаял.

Идиллия могла бы продлиться до поздней ночи, если бы не короткий гулкий стук в ворота. Юто вздрогнул от неожиданности – что и кого могло привести в мастерскую в столь поздний час? Усок проворчал нечто малопонятное (и столь же цензурное) и нехотя выбрался из тёплого подушечного гнезда. Насупленные брови и суровый взгляд исподлобья спугнули бы любого незваного гостя, хотя на деле они ничуть не отражали сущности характера владельца. 

– Учитель? – удивление Усока сложно было описать словами, он будто приведение увидел.

– Усок-и? – Джинхо снял очки и потёр переносицу, – я тут решил в гости к другу заглянуть, видимо, ошибся номером дома.

– Так вы к Хветэк-хёну, наверное, – парень подавил панику от мысли, что сейчас его запишут в злостные прогульщики, – его пока нет на месте, но вы проходите, я сейчас кофе сделаю, – он замялся, освобождая проход в мастерскую.

Джинхо опустил замечание о том, что в столь позднее время суток ему только кофеи распивать, и последовал за учеником в тускло освещённое желтоватыми лампами помещение. Усок засуетился, гремя чашками и уверяя, что «хён скоро вернётся, можно тут пока подождать вместе, не зря же вы такой путь проделали». Мужчине было немного тревожно от визита, который он откладывал неизвестно сколько времени, но наличие с неловким дружелюбием рассказывающего про свою работу Усока здорово приободрило его. Юто немногословно представился и предложил провести экскурсию по автомастерской, чтобы не скучать в ожидании. Джинхо сам не знал, почему сразу проникся симпатией к этим детям. Возможно, они немного напоминали его самого лет десять назад, когда все двери казались открытыми, а мир вокруг вызывал куда больше энтузиазма, а не недоверия.

Путь к катастрофе начался уже тогда и неотвратимо дышал в затылок, пока разомлевший за разговорами Джинхо отогревался тёплым чаем, а Хёнгу рассекал темноту шоссе, не догадываясь, что ждёт его впереди. Вселенная закрутилась и решила немилосердно столкнуть две галактики лицом к лицу, словно желая проверить: ебанёт, или не должно?

– И вот, я сто раз уже говорил хёну, что нужно не церемониться с такими типами и выставлять счёт сразу же... – усоков разгорячённый монолог прервали шум мотора и показавшаяся в дверях чёрная макушка, – о, вернулись наконец-таки! Хёнгу-я, тут твой хён решил заглянуть на огонёк!

– Чудесно, – Хёнгу пустым взглядом уставился на брата, как на бомбу замедленного действия. Спрятал в карманы вдруг затрясшиеся руки, которые только что преспокойно открывали тяжёлый замок на воротах гаража.

– Ого, какие люди, – голос Хветэка над ухом звучал пронзительно громко, – я так рад.

«Я-то как рад...» – пробормотал Хёнгу себе под нос, продумывая все возможные вариации неотвратимой беседы. Внутренности сжало в комок, кровь резко отлила от головы, а нежно сжимающая его плечо рука Хветэка ничуть не помогала унять приступ паники.

После непродолжительных посиделок, во время которых младший отмалчивался и прятался в дальнем углу за друзьями, Джинхо отвёз его домой. С грохотом захлопнувшейся дверцы новенького форда Хёнгу почувствовал, как ухнуло вниз его сердце. Он не был готов к этому разговору, однако бездействие казалось худшей стратегией. 

– Хён, ты не хочешь сказать мне что-нибудь? – тихо начал он, рассматривая безукоризненно чёрное пальто брата.

– Даже не знаю, – Джинхо звякнул связкой ключей в руке и тяжело вздохнул, – как насчёт поужинать и лечь спать? Или сначала хочешь поговорить о том, что чужие ошибки тебя ничему не научат?

– К чёрту, – вкрадчивый тон старшего будил далеко не тёплые чувства, – не собираюсь я жить как последний трус, который никому не сдался, отгородился от всех и дальше своей грёбаной работы не видит ничего. Лучше уж сразу в гроб, чем этот кошмар, – Хёнгу понимал, что может пожалеть о жестокости своих слов в последствии, но ему хотелось ранить побольнее. Больнее, чем могут сделать ему самому.

– Кан Хёнгу, – каждый раз, когда Джинхо был очень зол, его голос звучал не громче шёпота, – я разочарован. – Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, подавляя бурлящую в крови ярость, – ты даже не понимаешь, какие возможности можешь потерять, пока будешь гоняться за сиюминутными развлечениями. Только они пройдут, твоим приятелям наскучит возиться с тобой, а ты так и останешься никем.

– О боже, я ведь не собираюсь бросить учёбу или свалить из дома на радость родителям, – закатил глаза Хёнгу, – давай закроем эту тему наконец. Я делаю то, что вы от меня хотите, и никаких проблем, все счастливы.

– Чтобы реально стать профи, тебе недостаточно одного таланта, нужно работать больше. Ещё больше, или, в лучшем случае, сможешь играть в вонючих третьесортных пивных разве что, – устало начал объяснять Джинхо в сотый раз, – я слишком хорошо знаю, чего ты можешь добиться, и говорю это, потому что мне не наплевать.

– Зато плевать на мои желания, как минимум, – истерично рассмеялся младший из братьев.

– Пойдём домой, – сухо проговорил Джинхо, – не хватало ещё устроить сцену на публике.

– Что, стыдно перед соседями? – Хёнгу недобро ухмыльнулся.

– Пожалуйста.

– Ну нет, я устал видеть твою постную рожу и выслушивать этот бред человека, который пытается выбирать мою жизнь за меня. Разбирайся со своими проблемами лучше, хён, – последнюю фразу Хёнгу буквально пропел с издёвкой, – а я пойду туда, где точно никого не разочарую.

Джинхо не стал бы удерживать его насильно, у него банально не было на это ни физических, ни моральных ресурсов. Хотя врезать мелкому хотелось до жути. В пустой квартире гулял сквозняк от открытого окна. Мужчина не стал закрывать его, напротив, распахнул настежь и достал из кухонного шкафчика недавно открытую бутылку красного сухого. Он нечасто пил. Или хотел так думать. Иногда, чтобы снять стресс после трудного дня. Проблемные студенты и разборки с администрацией академии, частью которой он по сути являлся, потихоньку истончали его закалённую нервную систему. Теперь ещё родной брат решил устроить запоздалый кризис переходного возраста. Джинхо тяжело вздохнул – он так хотел уберечь его от глупостей, но банально не мог поставить свои мозги на место чужих. Заставить быть осторожнее, не доверять посторонним так слепо и наивно. Он был куда мягче авторитарных родителей, от которых забрал Хёнгу к себе, и чувствовал себя просто ужасно от мысли, что тоже стал врагом в его глазах. 

Задумавшись, он отпил немного вина из бокала и пролистнул номер Хветэка в списке контактов. Хёнгу точно не стал бы брать трубку, а звонить кому-то ещё среди ночи было крайне неудобно. Он и его друзей толком не знал, хотя... Чон Усок. Их общение с этим ребёнком было чуть глубже формальных вежливых отношений учителя и ученика, которых он старался придерживаться на работе. Усок производил впечатление искреннего и неплохого парня, несмотря на зловещую репутацию. 

«Прости, что беспокою, но мой маленький братишка сбежал из дома, ты не мог бы убедиться, что он в порядке?» Джинхо решительно нажал на «отправить», пока не начал сомневаться, прикрыл глаза и помотал головой, прогоняя прочь тревожные мысли. Ответ пришёл удивительно быстро. Усок обещал лично удостовериться и «непременно доложить обстановку», как только узнает подробности. От его оптимизма немного полегчало, или причиной был алкоголь, обволакивающий приятной сонливостью. На большее его, к сожалению, не хватало – Хёнгу затронул весьма неприятную тему. Пустой страх одиночества со временем стал прогрызать дыру в сердце Джинхо. Эта брешь в стене самодостаточности, которой он успешно защищался от жестокой реальности, со временем ширилась, впуская ненужные сомнения.

***

– Ну что, беглец, доволен? – запыхавшийся после забега по лестницам Усок в расстёгнутой куртке ворвался в ярко освещённую комнату на чердаке.

– Ещё как доволен, посмотри на него, – проворчал Шинвон, тыча пальцем в уплетающего за обе щеки пиццу Хёнгу.

– Хён, а кола есть? – деловито осведомился тот с набитым ртом.

– Вот паршивец, – восхитился Хонсок, у которого на счёт данной ситуации было весьма приземлённое мнение. А именно – его здоровый сон накрылся здоровенным болтом вместе с надеждой пережить хоть один спокойный день в этом пристанище дохуя творческих личностей.

– Присоединяйся, Усок-и, – Хёнгу смачно чмокнул друга, оставив жирный след на щеке, – хён был так добр, что оплатил ночную доставку.

– Пицца – важный элемент побега из дома, – авторитетно заявил Шинвон, – не ебу, если честно, где вы все будете спать, разбирайтесь без меня как-нибудь.

– Общага уже должна была закрыться, – радостно сообщил Усок, готовый беспокоиться только о еде в настоящий момент.

– Можете поспать на улице, – ехидное предложение из уст Хонсока звучало как угроза, – мы с Юто вроде как ложиться собирались.

У Юто имелось собственное мнение по этому поводу. Он уже предлагал друзьям сгонять поиграть в футбол на ближайшую площадку, но Шинвон решительно отказывался идти куда-либо или отпускать их одних, даже не потому что поздно, а потому что не хотел пропускать всё веселье. Пришлось гонять мяч на крыше с импровизированными воротами из оказавшихся очень кстати автомобильных шин. 

«Смотри не заболей», – Шинвон поймал в объектив Хёнгу в одной футболке с мокрым от пота лицом. Парень отмахнулся от его увещеваний, уверяя, что он живее всех живых и точно будет в порядке. Заболеть – может, и не заболел, зато тут же смачно содрал колено о бетонное покрытие. «Надо было на площадку идти», – обеспокоенно бормотал Юто, пока Усок освобождал раненую ногу от рваных джинс и возился с антисептиком. Хёнгу жмурился, охал и всё равно не мог не улыбаться. Он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым, и боль только усиливала это ощущение.


	4. 04__All_Right

Пробуждение Хонсока нельзя было назвать приятным – утро началось непозволительно рано со споткнувшегося о его ногу по пути в туалет Шинвона. Последовала непродолжительная возня с отпихиванием на пол полусознательного тела и попытки доспать хотя бы пару часиков, не очень удачные. Чуть позже его чуткий сон нарушили голоса снаружи, слишком громкие, чтобы их можно было просто проигнорировать, перевернувшись на другой бок. Хонсок с усилием оторвал голову от подушки и огляделся. Яркие лучи солнца сквозь заляпанные краской стёкла освещали спящую вповалку на двух матрасах груду тел: Хёнгу обнимал единственное одеяло, Усок раскидал свои лапищи на Шинвона с Юто и сопел заложенным носом. О его заразности все благополучно забыли ещё вчера. Звуки посторонних на крыше и не думали стихать, нужно было вставать и разбираться с происходящим, что бы там ни было. Хонсок дополз до выхода, почёсывая живот, и прямо так и застыл с рукой под футболкой. 

– Здорово, – Чангу с лучезарной улыбкой обернулся на лязгнувший замок, – мы тут у вас одного Усока потеряли.

– Если ты про то двухметровое существо, которое захватило половину нашей квартиры, то вы его вряд ли сейчас добудитесь, – хмыкнул Хонсок. 

Всё его внимание было приковано в сторону от сияющей физиономии Чангу к сидящему на скейтборде в отдалении Йенану. Тот встрепенулся и вскочил, замотал блондинистой головой изумлённо и неверяще.

– Просто мы договорились пойти кататься вместе, а потом он посреди поединка с финальным боссом сказал, что срочно должен отлучиться, и сиганул в окно туалета на первом этаже, – Чангу обеспокоенно покачал головой.

– Мы думали, он бредит из-за температуры, – Йенан сконфуженно улыбнулся, – как удачно, что ты оказался здесь, хён.

– В любом случае, можете забирать своё недоразумение и дать мне выспаться по-человечески в свой законный выходной, – отрезал Хонсок, игнорируя факт их знакомства, и с широким зевком направился обратно к родной кроватке.

Дверь он закрывать не стал – пусть себе делают, что вздумается. Хоть костёр разводят с ритуальными плясками. Сна не было больше ни в одном глазу, но это казалось лучшим способом избежать назойливого внимания Йенана, который теперь бросал растерянные взгляды в его сторону, пока Чангу обследовал помещение на предмет нахождения Усока. Если наивный китаец думал, что ему обрадуются и примут с распростёртыми объятиями, то у Хонсока были для него плохие новости. Прошло несколько лет с их последней встречи, но обида в его сердце всё ещё оставалась незакрывшейся, пусть зарубцевавшейся раной. Он ничего не забыл, как и не сумел простить тот факт, что его единственный близкий человек просто исчез в один прекрасный момент, когда был нужнее всего. Если Йенан не понимал или хотел делать вид, будто ничего между ними не произошло, то Хонсок не собирался превращать их случайную встречу в счастливое воссоединение. Теперь, когда он сам изменился до неузнаваемости, призраки прошлого не должны были его волновать. Но они волновали.

Разбуженный Усок заспанно щурился на пришедших за ним старшекурсников и хриплым басом умолял Чангу отпустить его. Тот реально не сразу понял, что чересчур увлёкся тасканием за щёки милейшего гигантского ребёнка. Усок потёр опухшее лицо и покосился на лежащих по обе стороны от него друзей. Ну и устроили же они вчера весёлую ночь. Надо было собрать себя по кускам и свалить, пока хёны из общаги не перебудили всех.

– Привет, – Хёнгу со стоном разлепил глаза и уставился на посторонних в помещении, – а не пошли бы вы нахуй? 

– А может ты с нами? – Чангу не готов был разъяснять, что с удовольствием бы отправился в это увлекательное путешествие кое с кем из данной кровати.

– Да, го вместе на досках погоняем! – встрепенулся Усок, ободрённый новой идеей, – можем ещё Юто с собой позвать, отличная же тема, – часть с хуями он проигнорировал напрочь.

***

На спортивной площадке было пустынно, как и полагается утром выходного дня. Чангу несколько удручённо поглядывал на неразлучную троицу младших ребят – он ведь специально придумал идею со скейтами, чтобы провести время с Усоком. Йенан порядком загрузился и едва ли мог поддержать друга. Ему не давало покоя недоумение насчёт Хонсока, который вдруг отнёсся к нему, как к пустому месту. Было... больно? И непонятно, где именно болело. Лицо Хонсока выглядело невыносимо родным и знакомым, однако сам он был отчуждён и холоден, словно другой человек. Между ними не произошло ровным счётом ничего, Йенан скучал и грустил всё прошедшее время, но не решался первым идти на контакт.

Усоку с недосыпа всё казалось ирреальным, слишком ярким: бездонное ясное небо, голубые кеды Хёнгу, его собственная красная куртка. По ощущениям, сегодня его уже не лихорадило, зато нещадно хотелось покурить после напряжённой гонки с Юто. Он добежал до сидящего в углу площадки с телефоном в руках Чангу и плюхнулся на землю, привалившись к чужой спине.

– Хён, есть зажигалка? – свою Усок похерил где-то в общежитии и очень страдал по этому поводу.

Чангу покопался в карманах и тоже закурил, блаженно щурясь на припекавшее солнце. Было уже довольно тепло, прямо-таки комфортно, да и Усок, сопевший над ухом заложенным носом, будоражил кровь, стучавшую в висках. Он совсем разомлел и решил, что вот оно – самое подходящее время.

– Усок-а, – Чангу повернулся к парню и чуть не столкнулся с ним нос к носу – Усок сидел сильно сгорбившись.

– Хён? – младший открыл рот, выпуская наружу струю дыма. 

Он был таким красивым и так близко, до мурашек просто. Чангу случайно забыл все слова на известных ему языках. Это было необдуманно, глупо, безрассудно – взять и поцеловать его в приоткрытые губы на глазах у всех присутствующих. Коротко и быстро, Чангу едва успел ощутить прикосновение к чужой коже. Усок отпрянул с немым вздохом, он чуть было не упал на спину, но в последний момент смог опереться руками позади себя и удержать равновесие. Недоумение и паника в его глазах говорили сами за себя. Выпавшая из рук сигарета одиноко дотлевала на темно-сером покрытии площадки.

– Прости, я подумал, что ты не будешь против, – Чангу с усилием улыбнулся, но голос его дрожал, – ничего серьёзного, просто вдруг захотелось.

Оправдываться тоже было глупо, Усок дико вылупился на него и вскочил на ноги. Чангу не успел больше ничего придумать в своё оправдание, потому что младший сбежал со всей скоростью, но которую были способны длинные ноги, мимо растерянных ребят. 

– Что ты блять сделал с нашим Усок-и? – Хёнгу ногой отбросил скейт и налетел на виновного, сверлящего пустоту растерянным взглядом.

– Я... я не думал, что он так резко отреагирует, – кулак парня, сжимавший ворот футболки, мешал Чангу изъясняться внятно.

– А его забыл спросить сначала? – глаза Хёнгу сверкали холодной яростью, – или с твоим самомнением можно вести себя как тупой кусок говна? Думаешь, всё позволено? – он занёс над головой напряжённо сжатую руку и так же резко впечатал её в сетчатое ограждение за чужой спиной, – разбить бы тебе ебало, да твой фанклуб меня проклянёт.

Оглушительный грохот металла никак не стихал в ушах, даже когда они остались вдвоём на площадке, и Йенан встревоженно тронул Чангу за рукав. Он потерял суть произошедшего, потому что ничего толком не видел, а объяснять было некому. «Господи, что я вообще сделал?» – Чангу поднял взгляд на недоуменное, обеспокоенное лицо друга, и у него задрожали губы. «Я что, виноват, что он мне нравится?»

***

Шинвон обнаружил Усока под пожарной лестницей, когда выносил только что грунтованный холст сушиться на свежем воздухе. Тот агрессивно шмыгал носом и не решался зайти внутрь. Не то чтоб ему оставалось куда ещё пойти – не в общагу же. Зрелище было весьма печальное: скрюченное худое тело, капюшон на пол лица и дотлевшая до фильтра сигарета в тонких пальцах. Беда с этими детьми, как бездомные котята – пригреешь одного, а он с собой ещё более проблемных притащит. 

– Пиво будешь? – заботливая мамка из Шинвона была явно на троечку.

– А есть? – встрепенулся Усок, прекращая изображать нахохлившегося птенца.

Пиво на разные случаи жизни в этом доме находилось всегда, а случалось что-то с особой регулярностью. Усока удалось-таки выманить из темного угла, теперь он сидел на видавшем виды диване, подтянув к груди несуразно огромные ноги, и жадно пил из горла. Поесть ему сегодня ещё не посчастливилось, и пустой желудок возмущённо напоминал об этом ноющей болью. Говорить не хотелось, хотя Шинвон не заставлял, терпеливо ожидая, что парень сам соберётся с силами. Внутри Усока кипели противоречивые чувства. Для него, воспитанного в обычной традиционной среде, поступок Чангу выглядел как предательство.

– Понятия не имею, что случилось, но выглядишь ты неважно, – прочистил горло Шинвон, не выдержав гнетущей тишины, – по своему опыту, могу разве что заметить, что, скорее всего, оно того не стоит. – Он выдержал паузу и оглядел мальчишку с ног до лохматой головы, – из дома ты сбежать не мог, тогда что? Проблемы на любовном фронте?

– Ебать проблемы, конечно, – Усок угрюмо рассмеялся, – хён, а ты случайно тоже не из этих самых? А то живешь здесь с толпой мужиков, о девушках ни слова не говоришь.

– Вот оно что, – протянул Шинвон задумчиво. Надо же, малыш гейскую панику словил. Это интересно.

– Чем блять надо было думать, чтобы такое сделать? – младший невольно поморщился, – он очень классный парень и всё в таком роде, но это же мерзко. 

К отношениям в принципе Усок относился с опаской. А насчёт гомосексуальных отношений у него сложилось ещё более негативное мнение, которым он и поделился с Шинвоном. Ничего нового, впрочем, не рассказал. Страшно, стрёмно, противно, мама не одобрит...

– А ты бы попробовал, – пожал плечами Шинвон, – бывает неплохо.

– Так ты тоже считаешь меня пидором? – Усок посмотрел на него, как на умалишённого.

– Расслабься, никто тебя из-за одного поцелуя с парнем не заклеймит, – одной бутылки пива для ясности сознания явно было недостаточно, – смотри на вещи проще, что ли. Это всего лишь новый опыт.

«К которому ты, скорее всего, не готов», – добавил про себя Шинвон. Для него было загадкой, как этот ребёнок с его резким неприятием «пидоров» души не чаял в Хёнгу и даже не думал сопоставить очевидные факты. Возможно, он считал это нормальным и естественным, пока дело не касалось его самого. Возможно, боялся своих собственных чувств и открещивался от них, как мог.

– Я не хотел его ранить, – грустно пробормотал Усок себе под нос, – просто очень испугался и... это всё равно неправильно, – он поднял глаза на старшего, очевидно ища поддержки.

– Всё хорошо, ты ничего плохого не сделал.

Мужчина неуклюже обнял его, не удержался и ущипнул за тощую задницу. Громко дышавший ему в шею Усок тоненько вскрикнул. Домогательства со стороны ржущего Шинвона были такими же дурацкими, как и он сам. Зато несерьёзными – тут сомнений не оставалось.


	5. 05__Runaway

– Хёнгу-хёнгу-хёнгу, – Хветэк ходил за парнем хвостиком уже несколько часов, пока они вдвоём наводили порядок в гараже.

– Ну что, опять? – закатил глаза Хёнгу. Ему порядком надоело слушать одно и то же, потому что – ну сколько можно.

– Возвращайся домой, Джинхо-хён переживает, ну, – милый тон и надутая мордашка, по всей видимости, предназначены были придать просьбе более убедительный эффект.

– Окей, я ухожу, – Хёнгу стянул резиновые перчатки для уборки и решительно направился к выходу.

– Нет, погоди, – Хветэк поймал его за руку, нахмурился, – ты не можешь так поступать с братом.

«И со мной тоже». У владельца мастерской вид был крайне сконфуженный. Куда более милый, чем когда он показательно дулся и пищал не своим голосом. Ощущение всеобъемлющей нежности буквально затапливало до краёв. Хёнгу чмокнул его в нос и рассмеялся.

– Ещё как могу.

– По крайней мере, не уходи отсюда, – Хветэк склонил голову к плечу и пристально посмотрел на младшего из-под красной чёлки.

«Оставайся здесь, сколько потребуется», – у него не хватало духу предложить этот вариант. Чувство вины перед старым другом грызло внутренности, подобно голодному волчонку. Забрать Хёнгу было самым эгоистичным желанием в его жизни, и он не мог позволить себе подобное. Кто он такой, чтобы лезть в семейные разборки ради маленького личного счастья?

– И что мне с этого будет? – Хёнгу наклонился к чужому уху, отпечатывая горячий ожог губами на шее.

Хветэк промычал нечто нечленораздельное. Его застали врасплох и теперь препарировали без ножа и скальпеля. Эти красивые руки, идеальные губы – они касались везде, где могли достать и больше. Под застиранной чёрной футболкой, за поясом спущенного с одного плеча джинсового комбинезона. Хёнгу нарочно дразнил его, чтобы довести до состояния полной беспомощности от возбуждения и картинно развести руками – сам виноват, делай, что хочешь. Хветэк определённо хотел, но просить стеснялся. 

– Только не здесь, – он упёрся поясницей в багажник стоявшей у ворот машины и застонал.

– Я буду осторожен, – Хёнгу больше не улыбался. Его мягкий шёпот дразнил нервы похлеще разрядов тока.

– Я блять убью тебя, – выругался старший сквозь несдержанный вздох, – в первый и последний раз.

«Да, хён, я тоже тебя люблю», – усмехнулся Хёнгу, и его голос вибрацией прошёлся по телу мужчины. Комбинезон упал на пол, снижая шансы на отступление до нуля. Хветэк нервозно сдвинул липнущие к металлу бёдра. В этой позе он чувствовал себя ужасно уязвимым, беззащитным под натиском жадной страсти младшего. Горячее дыхание на коже обжигало всё же меньше, чем то тёплое и ноющее, что распускалось под рёбрами, как проросший в мёртвой пустыне цветок. Хрупкий, обречённый, но ужасно упрямый. Хёнгу снова затянул его в долгий мокрый поцелуй, одновременно скользя подушечками пальцев от коленей выше, сжимая внутреннюю поверхность бедра, возможно, до багровых следов от грубых прикосновений. Хветэку было плевать – пусть хоть живьём его сожрёт, лишь бы не останавливался.

– Боже, хён, зачем ты такой охуенный, – Хёнгу задрал чужую футболку ещё выше и сполна наслаждался зрелищем распухших от поцелуев полных губ и цветущей алыми отметинами груди. 

Его собственная толстовка давно валялась среди банок с краской на полу, нежная бледная кожа буквально требовала, чтобы к ней прикоснулись. Руки Хветэка чувствовали каждую мышцу на поджаром теле, которое выглядело хрупким под одеждой, но на деле оказалось удивительно сильным. Он всё ещё колебался, неумело расстёгивая чужие джинсы, в которых было очень и очень тесно. Хёнгу шумно выдохнул. Его губы совсем пересохли, член стоял колом, а на белье темнело пятнышко выделившейся смазки.

– Ой, – похоже, Хветэк только теперь осознал, что по логике вещей его ожидало, и запоздало испугался, – я не знаю, как это правильно делается.

– Вот поэтому свой зад я тебе доверять не намерен, – многообещающий тон не сулил жопе старшего ничего хорошего, – расслабься, там ничего впечатляющего.

Хветэк готов был оспорить это утверждение, пока наблюдал, как изящная ладонь Хёнгу скользит по стояку. У него аж дух захватило от того, насколько эротичным было зрелище. Дрожащие полуприкрытые веки, открытый в немом стоне рот, острая линия челюсти – в этом человеке идеально было всё. Даже его член выглядел как произведение искусства (хотя внутри себя Хветэк представлял его очень слабо). 

– Ты только нежнее, – он опасливо покосился на руки, раздвигающие его колени так широко, как позволяла хреновая растяжка.

Хёнгу вскинул брови и загадочно улыбнулся. Порвать – не порвёт, а в остальном ничего обещать он не мог. Будучи весьма озабоченным решением проблемы недоёба, он таскал с собой всё необходимое практически постоянно, а тут, наконец, пригодилось. Ещё бы старший не напрягался так сильно, как будто презервативов в глаза не видел, было бы вообще отлично. 

Он ждал этого момента чересчур долго, чтобы иметь возможность сдерживаться. Хветэку пришлось намертво впиться в своё запястье зубами, лишь бы не выть в голос, пока его плавно и методично втрахивали в багажник машины. Когда стало чуть привычнее, он обхватил ногами чужую талию и попытался приподняться – быть ещё ближе, каждым сантиметром кожи ловить ощущение восхитительного тепла – однако наученная горьким опытом спина не вовремя напомнила о себе. Хёнгу уловил его порыв и склонился сам, одновременно с особо глубоким толчком внутрь. Возбуждённо дрожащее под ним тело и расчерчивающие красные полосы на его лопатках пальцы рвали давно съехавшую крышу. Он запредельно сильно хотел Хветэка, хотя, казалось бы, куда сильнее. Проникнуть дальше, чем просто внутрь него, заполнить все пустые уголки в его одиноком сердце. Пустить свою любовь по чужим венам, чтобы не оставалось больше сомнений.

– Хёнгу-я, это слишком... – голос сорвался на вскрик. Хветэк как никогда был близок к самому яркому оргазму за всю скромную личную жизнь, но ему не нравилась идея закончить так скоро. Говоря откровенно, он был готов позорно кончить ещё от одних только пальцев внутри, да что там, от простых поцелуев, потому что Хёнгу был живым синонимом секса в его глазах. 

А младший и не собирался останавливаться: он ритмично задвигал ладонью по члену Хветэка, другую запустил в короткие волосы на затылке, не позволяя оторваться от хаотичных соприкосновений губ и языков. Металл багажника буквально покрылся испариной от жара их тел и, казалось, вот-вот расплавится. Хёнгу был чертовски хорош в этом проявлении своих чувств – диком и необузданном. Только так он ощущал реальную свободу: от рамок и предубеждений, от самого себя.

***

Кабинет для практики вокала казался пустым, когда Усок пробрался туда после основных занятий. Сквозняк прошёлся по классу и стих со стуком захлопнувшейся форточки. После целого дня пряток по углам на душе было неспокойно, а единственный человек, с которым можно было поговорить без стеснения, бросил его на произвол судьбы (в лице рыскающего по академии с потерянным видом Чангу). Парень далеко не сразу приметил торчащие из-за шкафа ноги в кожаных ботинках. Он подкрался ближе, с затаённым дыханием ожидая увидеть пиздец любой степени тяжести. А увидел всего лишь учителя, грустной маленькой фигуркой сгорбившегося среди разбросанных по полу листов нотной бумаги. Взгляд его был пустым, отсутствующим в рамках этой вселенной напрочь.

– Усок-а, – Джинхо встрепенулся, услышав лёгкое покашливание, – что случилось, у тебя какие-то вопросы по пройденному материалу? – было тяжело наблюдать, как он упорно держит себя в руках, обращаясь вот так спокойно и внимательно, хотя сидит на полу после очевидно разрушительного всплеска эмоций.

– Я, – Усок замялся, – по личному вопросу, можно? – он присел на корточки, всё равно оставаясь намного выше, и, дождавшись еле заметного кивка, накрыл ладонью сжатый кулак преподавателя, – хён, ты неважно выглядишь.

Джинхо уперся взглядом в чужие колени. Он никак не отреагировал на внезапный переход к неформальной речи. Его в принципе очень слабо волновало в тот момент хоть что-нибудь.

– Занятия давно закончились, можем вместе дойти до дома, – Усок потянул за руку, увлекая Джинхо наверх, – я, наверное, не достаточно хорошо знаю Хёнгу, но мы могли бы обсудить ваши проблемы в более приятном месте, – он покосился на пустой класс.

В маленькой закусочной на районе посетителей было всего несколько человек. Джинхо сразу взял себе пиво. Усок тоже был не прочь выпить, но быстро отказался от этой мысли и заказал только острых крылышек, неуклюже извиняясь, что не может составить компанию. Джинхо молчал большую часть времени, мрачно смотря перед собой, пока не достиг той кондиции, когда конечности стали ватными, а голова – восхитительно лёгкой.

Тащить его на себе было совсем не тяжело, а Усок превосходно знал дорогу. На сердитое ворчание и жалобы, что укачивает (ну не спина, а круизный лайнер просто), он терпеливо обещал, что всё будет. Вот сейчас он уговорит Хёнгу вернуться домой, и все будут счастливы. Исключая самого Усока, конечно, но об этом он благоразумно умалчивал. В прихожей он помог Джинхо скинуть ботинки и сопроводил в кровать. Посмотрел на глухо застёгнутую рубашку и решил расстегнуть пуговицы на вороте. Джинхо лукаво (и очень пьяно) прищурился.

– Раздеваешь?

– Раздеваю, – согласился Усок, – одетым спать не прикольно.

– Раздевай осторожнее, или меня потом засудят, – Джинхо настолько явно был не в себе, что стало смешно.

«Такого деда за совращение несовершеннолетнего судить даже неловко». Усок расплылся в улыбке и окончательно освободил учителя от пиджака и распустившегося галстука. Аккуратненько сложил вещи возле кровати, присел на пушистый ковер, сонно потирая веки. «А я, пожалуй, тут пока побуду, чтоб Хонсок меня за шкирку в общагу не выкинул».

***

Хёнгу поцеловал мирно спящего Хветэка в лоб. Он определённо переоценил чужие силы, когда устроил этот дикий секс трип. Ему до сих пор не хватало чего-то ещё до полного блаженства, но это можно было исправить очень легко. Ключи в кармане хветэковой куртки нашлись сразу, вывести машину из гаража тоже не составило труда. Хёнгу подумал, что вернётся достаточно скоро, но на всякий слушай оставил сообщение на телефоне старшего.

Влажный воздух от недавно прошедшего дождя приятно освежал вспотевшее лицо и шею, когда он выехал на пустынное шоссе. Захватывающая дух скорость, ветер навстречу и никаких ограничений – лучше быть просто не могло. Хёнгу гнал так, словно его преследовали, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Кровь стучала в висках, разгоняя по венам чистый адреналин. Как будто не было больше ничего невозможного, стоило только захотеть.

Свет фар на перекрёстке ослепил его со скоростью молнии. Хёнгу не почувствовал ни удара, ни грохота гнущегося металла. Темнота, глухая и пугающая, обступила его со всех сторон.

«Хветэк-хён, я ненадолго одолжу твою машину, не ругайся, что без разрешения».


	6. 06__It's_Over

Шинвон помнит этот день до мельчайших деталей. Бесполезные подробности: бледно-лиловый цвет неба на рассвете, двенадцать градусов по Цельсию на оконном термометре, оставленную кем-то из ребят зелёную кружку с разводами от кофе на столе, время на экране смартфона с высветившимся баннером сообщения. Самый обыкновенный день: он сжевал пару остывших тостов, помыл посуду, поработал немного над картиной, поругался по телефону с заказчиком. Чуть не спалил чайник, потому что задумался чересчур глубоко и забыл, что оставил огонь на плите. Чёрная копоть прочно въелась по стенкам и отказывалась оттираться. На руке, которой он второпях схватился за ручку, остался ожог большим красным пятном.

«Надо что-то делать с этой тупой рассеянностью», – Шинвон яростно почёсывает кончик носа и вздыхает. Рисовать получается с трудом, бессмысленная мешанина цветов на холсте режет уставшие глаза. Очень хочется выпить, но он пообещал себе сохранять трезвость рассудка. Хотя бы по будням. Сидеть на крыше в лёгком клетчатом кардигане, мягко говоря, зябковато, но он упорно ловит оставшиеся часы светового дня, чтобы сэкономить на электричестве. У них и так совсем немного денег в запасе, а прибыльный проект, на который была вся надежда, норовит вот-вот сорваться. До чего же не вовремя.

– Я вернулся, – Хонсок подкрадывается со спины и практически обеспечивает горе-художнику инфаркт, – сделай лицо попроще, Шинвон-а.

– Не хочу, – Шинвон театрально держится за сердце, – и с чего бы мне? – совсем тихо себе под нос.

– Извини, – Хонсок пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы. Гладит по голове, будто маленького ребёнка, вот позор.

На его смуглом лице непривычно наблюдать тёмные круги с недосыпа. На самом деле, он сделал намного больше, чем Шинвон бы смог. А ведь не должен был. 

– Снова питаешься посредством фотосинтеза? – интересуется он, мельком заглянув в квартиру.

Шинвон бурчит что-то насчёт экономии и отсутствия аппетита, на что Хонсок обещает приготовить сейчас же «нормальную еду». Как только разберётся с одним делом. Он перестаёт прятать за спиной обувь, которую вытащил из рюкзака, и подходит к стоящему на журнальном в прошлой жизни столике аквариуму. Вода в нём слабо переливается на свету синеватыми оттенками. Хонсок аккуратно связывает шнурки голубых кроссовок, прежде чем опустить их внутрь. Водная гладь мутнеет, вздымается водоворотом, принимая новых обитателей. Один жёлтый и два голубых – отличное сочетание было бы, если бы кто-то действительно заботился об эстетике.

– Вот и всё, – говорит Шинвон, ища глазами чужой взгляд, но тот устремлён вглубь стеклянной коробки. 

Хонсок зависает, а его друг прячет лицо за горячей от ожога ладонью и глубоко втягивает сырой весенний воздух. Раз, два, три. Четыре. Всего лишь ещё один день, у Хонсока завтра день рождения, а он даже о подарке не успел позаботиться, ну и дурак. 

– Я точно побью Юто, если он не притащит свой зад домой до завтра, – Шинвон с ожесточённым рвением раскачивается на табурете у стола, вдыхая аромат готовящегося на плите супа.

– С каких пор ты стал его мамашей? – Хонсок удивлённо таращит свои большие глазищи, застыв с поварёшкой в руках.

У Юто, наверняка, сейчас есть дела поважнее, но Шинвону банально грустно. Он залипает на широкой спине Хонсока в облегающей серой футболке – разглядывает выпуклые рельефы сильно накачанных мышц – и неловко смеётся про себя с мысли о том, что они реально чем-то похожи на парочку стереотипных родителей, а Юто – на их обожаемого сына. Только они – парочка одиноких долбоёбов, и детей Шинвон не намерен заводить никогда в жизни, в чём снова убедился. Он ведь одну смерть любимого хомячка безутешно оплакивал несколько месяцев, когда случайно раздавил несчастное животное во сне. Незначительная травма отпечаталась в подсознании столь глубоко, что подчинила себе даже образ мышления и принятие решений, которые основывались на страхе потери, по большей части.

Покупка камеры тоже была отчасти следствием страха. Он думал, что посредством фотографий сумеет присвоить себе каждый счастливый момент. Создать воспоминания, которые никто не сможет отобрать, что бы ни случилось. Радостные лица друзей смотрят на него с каждой стены крошечной квартирки, самая светлая улыбка среди них – та, что он больше никогда не поймает в объектив. Без шумной болтовни и смеха это место кажется таким пустынным. Заброшенным. Даже ворчливый Хонсок, вечно недовольный столпотворением и теснотой, чувствует неуютную пустоту. Никто не мешается, не лезет под руку, не делает больно ушам громкими криками, но повисшая в воздухе тишина звучит крайне гнетуще. 

Замерзший Шинвон шмыгает носом. Он бы с удовольствием сорвал все эти снимки прочь – рука не поднимается. Солнце из-за жалюзи засвечивает радужку его глаз до янтарно-золотистого, отчего Хонсок пугается, когда поворачивает голову к столу. Столь угрюмого выражения лица у друга ему видеть не доводилось, а светящиеся глаза и вовсе наводят на мысли об одержимости. Кто-то определённо пересмотрел мистических триллеров. 

Звонок телефона кажется им обоим запредельно громким. Шинвон крупно вздрагивает, выходя из оцепенения, Хонсок убавляет огонь на плите, прежде чем взять трубку. Обычно он не отвечает на звонки с незнакомых номеров, но в их ситуации лучше перестраховаться. Или нет – голос на том конце высокий и взволнованный, ни с кем не спутаешь.

– Хён, я не знаю, что происходит, но, кажется, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Йенан говорит быстро, неразборчиво, в какой-то момент начинает всхлипывать, очень тихо, но Хонсок слышит и не может проигнорировать. У него сердце мягкое, как сладкая вата, да и нервы не железные, хотя он героически держится уже целые сутки. Да и всю ебаную жизнь держится. Потому что если не он, то больше некому.

Через час Йенан плачет уже у них дома, кутаясь в два слоя стёганого одеяла. Красный нос и распухшие веки, на удивление, не делают его менее ослепительно красивым. Он жалуется, что Чангу ведёт себя странно и молчит на все расспросы, Усок уже несколько дней не появляется на учёбе и в общежитии, его лучший друг тоже пропал, и непонятно, к кому ещё можно пойти и что делать. Хонсоку некомфортно от осознания собственной беспомощности, он обнимает этот большой трясущийся в рыданиях свёрток из одеял, волосы липнут к мокрым щекам. Шинвон понимает, что больше не выдержит, и оставляет их вдвоём, плотно прикрыв дверь. Он нихрена не тактичный, просто не готов объяснять или выслушивать. Снаружи вечер окрашивает город в необычный сине-фиолетовый, жаль, что камера осталась внутри. Остаётся смотреть и запоминать наизусть. Внизу за перилами можно различить маленькие точки – прохожих и чуть побольше – машины. Рабочий день подходит к концу, на улицах становится всё оживлённее, и эта чужая суета кажется Шинвону неуместной.

– Прости меня? – Йенан перестаёт всхлипывать и вытаскивает руки из одеяла, чтобы обхватить крепкую шею Хонсока, – знаю, я не очень сообразителен и не могу понять, но прости, если из-за меня тебе было плохо, хён, – он сбивчиво подыскивает правильные слова и смотрит жалобно, полным благодарности взглядом.

– Это... уже не важно, – Хонсок не знает, куда деться от этих глаз, от этой беспомощной нежности. Он готов простить что угодно, если Йенан пообещает больше не исчезать, не сбегать из его жизни без предупреждения.

***

Этот день тянется будто бы целую вечность. Хветэк лежит головой у Юто на коленях и не осознаёт себя в рамках реальности ни на йоту. Какое сегодня число, время суток, год? Он выпил так много соджу, что должен не помнить даже себя, но если бы это так работало. На самом деле, он совсем не пьян. Телефон разрывается от звонков, мужчина прижимает ладони к ушам и просит Юто отключить звук, однако не желает разжимать пальцы, которыми вцепился в его черный бомбер. Младший безмолвно терпит капризные прихоти, лишённые всякого смысла. Звонок раздаётся снова, и почему-то нет сомнений, кто это может быть. Джинхо не сдаётся с тех пор, как Хветэк повесил трубку посреди разговора – если точнее, с размаху «уронил» видавший виды самсунг о бетон. Удивительному упорству и живучести смартфона можно только позавидовать.

– Мне надо будет уйти, – Юто неловко признаваться, что он уже давно должен был вернуться домой. Хонсок наверняка беспокоится, да и метро скоро закроют. 

– Наверное, ты прав, – Хветэк всё же отцепляется и тянет губы в робкой улыбке, рассматривая свои маленькие ладони, – извини, что пришлось со мной возиться, я заплачу сверхурочно.

– Не нужно, – ситуация становится ещё неудобнее, Юто стыдно, что он не может подобрать подходящие слова, может лишь чувствовать себя ужасно бесполезным. Как глупо. Что бы он не придумал, хёну едва ли это поможет.

На улице кромешная тьма, не считая пары пятен желтого света от нечастых в этой местности фонарей. Усок ждёт его в отдалении от ворот, взъерошенный и замёрзший. Выкидывает скуренный до фильтра окурок и прячет руки в карманах. Потерянно озирается по сторонам, не замечая Юто в тени здания. На несколько секунд его профиль подсвечивает экран телефона. Интересно, как долго он здесь стоит?

– Усок-а, – Юто с радостным возгласом сгребает высоченного друга в охапку, – чего в мастерскую не зашел, не лето же!

– А ты чего сообщения не читаешь? – Усок хмурится.

– Хветэк-хён взял меня в заложники и отказывался отпускать даже в туалет, я не шучу, – в другой ситуации Юто посчитал бы обиду Усока напускной, но сейчас чувствует себя реально виноватым, что банально не мог ответить вовремя.

Вид у Усока крайне несчастный, в метро он держит друга за рукав бомбера и не планирует отпускать, когда они подходят к лестнице на крышу. Юто хочет сделать что-нибудь ужасно глупое, чтобы вернуть прежнего смешного, гиперактивного парнишку с менталочкой лет на тринадцать, не больше. И не делает. В заначке Шинвона находятся остатки бенгальских свечей, которые Усок планомерно поджигает, тянет в руках наверх и смотрит на исчезающие в звёздном небе искры без единой мысли в голове. 

– Ты видишь, красиво, правда? – шепчет своим низким, ломким голосом, обращаясь далеко не к Юто, тот как-то сразу понимает.

Он кладёт ладони на перила по бокам от Усока и устраивает подбородок у него на плече. Тоже следит за быстро угасающими огненными цветами. Усок чиркает спичкой – зажигалку он опять потерял – и достаёт последнюю свечу из коробки. От неё остаётся лёгкий серый дым, обгоревший чёрный остов отправляется к ещё десятку таких же под ногами.

– Прости, что ушёл в прошлый раз, ничего толком не объяснив. Знаешь, я страшно запаниковал, когда Чангу-хён решил... поцеловать меня? – Усоку тяжело даётся формулировать то, что битый час вертится на языке, – я не был готов обсуждать эту тему, даже с самим собой, – он поворачивается лицом к Юто, смотрит прямо и одновременно сквозь него, – и теперь понимаю, наверное, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы чувствовать то, что чувствуешь.

– Вот как, – Юто заметно мрачнеет. Горло сдавливает, словно ему перекрыли кислород, – значит, Чангу...

– Нет, – Усок тихо смеётся и выворачивается из чужих рук. Садится на корточки, чтобы собрать вдоль перил разбросанный им же мусор, и в какой-то момент смотрит снизу вверх, улыбаясь неловко и робко, – можно я сегодня посплю в твоей кровати?


	7. 07__When_It_Rains_At_Night

Впервые за долгое время над городом свинцом нависли тучи. Ливень мог разразиться в любой момент, и работникам мастерской пришлось спешно загнать очередную гору металла обратно в гараж, чтобы, не приведи бог, ничего не проржавело. Пока Юто подбирал забытые на асфальте инструменты, Усок аки босс уселся за руль и сложил свои километровые ноги на приборную панель. Он зажмурился – темнота смотрела внутрь него, вливалась в глазницы и заполняла тело до краев. Интересно, если она поглотит его полностью, он поймёт, наконец, что произошло той дождливой ночью? Усок часто спрашивал себя, было ли это больно, и боялся узнать ответ. Как будто ему самому могло стать ещё тяжелее от осознания. 

Он отчётливо чувствует колебание воздуха, словно что-то движется навстречу, распахивает глаза в испуге и видит... Хветэка. Мужчина щекочет его ногу и приходит в неописуемый восторг от реакции Усока, который вопит фальцетом и дергается, но освободиться от мучений не может, зацепившись за что-то штаниной. На помощь прибегает всполошившийся от криков Юто, однако, прояснив, в чем дело, коротко хихикает и тоже щекочет несчастную жертву под коленкой. Раздаётся треск ткани, Усок матерится, а освобождённая конечность прилетает по обоим шутникам сразу. Точнее, достаётся в основном Юто, а тот, потеряв равновесие, сбивает хёна с ног и заваливается на него. Усок только фыркает, наблюдая за этими клоунами, хотя внутри всё щемит и сжимается от боли, потому что они ему тоже – близкие и родные, а помочь – ничем не поможешь.

– Весело у вас тут, – раскатом грома, пусть для грозы ещё слишком прохладно.

Хветэк не верит в случайности, и, когда сталкивается лицом к лицу с Джинхо спустя вечность молчания, не ждёт никакой пощады. Скорее ждёт, что его ударят, как минимум, приложат головой об стену, накричат. Чувство вины парализует – Хветэк покорно закрывает глаза и позволяет рукам безвольно опуститься. Происходит то, чего он никак не ожидает. Джинхо сгребает его в охапку и прижимает к себе намертво. 

– Ты, – плечи Хветэка содрогаются под чужими ладонями, – ты же никогда меня не простишь?

Джинхо качает головой. Он не простит ни себя, ни Хветэка, и в этом они похожи. Он так устал отворачиваться от единственного человека, который может разделить его горе, что больше не может это терпеть. Не в одиночку.

– Я не знаю, но не заморачивайся.

«Думаю, нам пора». Усок поторапливает Юто со сборами и тот удовлетворённо кивает в ответ, прислушиваясь к беседе старших.

– Ты молодец, – просто говорит он, закидывая сумку с грязной формой на плечо.

– Я ничего особенного не сделал, – Усок разводит руками и ободряюще улыбается Джинхо в ответ на сдержанное прощание.

Погода оставляет желать лучшего, поэтому вместо того, чтобы дойти до метро, Юто предлагает сесть на автобус на ближайшей остановке. Благо, в этом районе совсем немного пассажиров, и никто не толкается с мокрыми зонтами в руках. Усок выходит сильно раньше – ему нужно зайти в общежитие и ещё успеть забежать к однокурснику за конспектами, потому что учёбу никто не отменял. А жаль.

Оставшись один, Юто утыкается лбом в холодное стекло и смотрит на резво стекающие по окну дождевые капли. Приглушенный, тусклый свет в автобусе навевает сонливость, но стоит закрыть глаза, роящиеся в подсознании мысли обретают краски. Парень крепко сжимает рукоятку фиолетового зонтика, который Хёнгу оставил у них дома в один из последних визитов. Когда это было? Юто страшно забыть, потерять воспоминания о его спокойной и нежной манере речи, о сверкающих искорках в глазах, когда он смеётся. А ещё он ненавидит дождливую погоду, грубых людей, громкие звуки, холод... Список быстро обрывается, потому что Юто скорее уверен, что и кого Хёнгу любил, чем наоборот. Их с Усоком, например. 

Он печально улыбается, подловив себя на том, что редко когда разделяет себя с Усоком даже мысленно. А тот постоянно остаётся рядом, но ничего определённого не говорит и не делает. Хотя мозг буквально кричит: друзья не держатся за руки при любом удобном случае, друзья не спят в одной кровати, не смотрят так, как Усок смотрит на него. Юто очень боится, что ошибается.

***

В общежитии Усок перекладывает свою одежду, обычно сваленную большой кучей на полу, и раздумывает, в чём лучше поехать на этот раз. Как будто не на чердак в гости к друганам, а в дорогой ресторан на свидание собрался – подкалывает его Йенан. Усок дуется и лохматит длинную чёлку. Он просто хочет выглядеть хорошо, что тут такого? Да, в последнее время его почему-то особенно привлекают мягкие и комфортные вещи, но не потому, что он пытается выглядеть мило. Какое «мило» с двумя метрами роста? 

– Да очень просто, – Йенан пожимает широкими плечами и возвращается к курсовой работе, от которой активно отвлекается не первый час.

С ним сложно спорить, хотя бы потому, что, будучи ростом почти с Усока и старше на пару лет, китаец излучает энергию милого и солнечного мальчика. Кто угодно растает. Но тут дело скорее в общем впечатлении – Усок со вздохом возвращается к своему скудному гардеробу, сплошь состоящему из мятых футболок, чёрных толстовок и дырявых джинсов. Лиловый кардиган в крупную клетку контрастно отличается от этого стандартного набора эмо-боя, парень натыкается на него и на мгновение задумывается, откуда он вообще тут взялся.

– Хён, попробуй примерить, тебе должно больше подойти, – он протягивает вещь Йенану.

– Вот ещё, как будто мне носить нечего, – возмущается старшекурсник, однако кардиган действительно очень красивый и мягкий, и отдавать его обратно как-то особого желания не возникает. 

– Отлично выглядит, – Усок поднимает большой палец вверх и спешно принимается запихивать вещи по полкам, – сколько всего надо успеть, ебануться можно.

– Согласен, – Йенан трагично смотрит на текст работы, из которого понимает ровно нихуя (название темы), – не загуливайся там, Усок-и.

Младший хоть и обещает вернуться, чтобы помочь с проектом, больших надежд на него возлагать не приходится. Йенан заваривает себе, наверное, десятую кружку чая за вечер и с лицом человека обречённого утыкается в учебники. Хонсок присылает ему сообщение с пожеланием удачи и напутствием не отвлекаться на социальные сети – откуда только знает, следит за ним, что ли? Сосредоточиться выходит с большим трудом, а стоит настроиться на учёбу, в общагу возвращается Чангу, нагруженный пакетами с продуктами.

– Чангу-я, скажи, что купил мне мороженое, – Йенан бежит встречать его, прямо как ребёнок, дождавшийся маму из магазина и роющийся в покупках в поисках сладостей.

– Что? – Чангу с глухим стуком опускает пакеты в прихожей. Кровь отливает от его красивого лица.

– Неужели забыл? – Йенан принимается деловито разбирать продукты, не замечая резкой перемены настроения друга, – о, вот же оно!

Он пугается, когда Чангу оказывается ровно у него за спиной, и тянет робкую улыбку в ответ на лишённое эмоций «откуда он у тебя». Чангу держится за рукав кардигана и смотрит грустно-грустно, словно сейчас заплачет.

– Да что с тобой? – Йенан берёт чужое лицо в ладони, смешно сжимая пальцами щёки, – Усок отдал, пока в своих шмотках копался, сказал, что мне идёт, – он быстро облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы.

– Вот как, – пространно тянет Чангу, устремив взгляд в пол.

Ему одновременно смешно и грустно, и радостно, что рядом есть Йенан, дурацкий, как вся его жизнь, и добрый к нему совершенно незаслуженно. Йенан в кардигане, который он собственноручно подарил Усоку до того, как попытался признаться в чувствах наиглупейшим способом. Ужасно наивный Йенан, который целует его щёки с мокрыми следами слёз и шепчет какую-то чепуху на своём китайском, отчего на душе у Чангу становится так тепло и прекрасно, что он плачет навзрыд.

***

Утро начинается не с кофе, а с нестерпимого желания залезть под душ и хоть немного охладиться. Солнце в доме на крыше светит особенно ярко в любое время дня, никакие шторы не спасают. Юто на цыпочках крадется из крохотной ванной в единственную комнату и кухню по совместительству. Усок крепко спит на его матрасе, завернувшись в тёплое одеяло, розовое, в красных цветочках (не то чтоб японец мог выбирать себе постельное белье, но конкретно это ему даже нравилось). 

Уже достаточно поздно, Хонсок пару часов назад ушёл на работу. Даже Шинвон отправился по своим фрилансерским художественным делам. Но будить маленького (или нет) прогульщика очень жалко. Юто исподтишка разглядывает мягкие черты его лица, подрагивающие реснички, капризно поджатые губы. Такой домашний и уютный, что сил нет держать себя в руках. Усока хочется обнимать сто часов подряд – именно это Юто и решает сделать.

Так как спящий в его отсутствие занял своей тушкой весь матрас, он просто ложится на него поверх одеяла, упираясь руками по бокам, чтобы не раздавить ненароком. Усок приглушенно стонет в подушку и ёрзает под ним. Всё же просыпается и заспанно моргает.

– Чё делаешь? – спрашивает хрипло спросонья.

– Обнимаюсь, – Юто неловко хихикает. Кровь приливает к щекам, когда он звонко чмокает хмурящегося парня в нос. Это ощущается так естественно и правильно, что он почти забывает о своих опасениях.

Усок поворачивает голову и вскидывает брови. Всё это довольно странно, но тяжесть чужого тела кажется на удивление приятной, поэтому он не возражает. Даже когда Юто увлекается и мажет поцелуем по губам, он только коротко мычит и поджимает их в одну тонкую линию. В шоке от того, что натворил, Юто скатывается с матраса и пялится на друга с неподдельным испугом.

– Юто-я, – басит Усок, широко улыбаясь, и смотрит сонно, насмешливо, – продолжение будет? – Ему бы с одной стороны поспать ещё пару часиков и забить, а с другой... Лёгкие прикосновения кожей к коже отзываются мурашками по позвоночнику, и это тоже весьма приятно. 

Под одеялом жарко, поэтому Усок скидывает его и ластится к плечу Юто, спрятавшего лицо за ладонями от смущения. Встрёпанные волосы щекочут ему шею, ткань чёрной футболки ощущается под пальцами так же мягко, как и сам Усок, даром что весь состоит из острых углов.

– Классно, – Усок довольно щурится, ощупывая чужие плечи и грудь. Стоит сказать спасибо Хонсоку за регулярные занятия по силовым нагрузкам, однако, непривычный к такого рода прикосновениям, Юто просто лежит и захлёбывается воздухом. Ему очень хорошо и сложно поверить, что может быть ещё лучше.

– На пары не пойдешь? – спрашивает он неуверенно, и от его низкого голоса аж до костей пробирает.

Усок демонстративно мотает лохматой головой из стороны в сторону. Ну какие тут нахуй пары могут быть? Вслух он, правда, озвучивает другое.

– Если соберусь сейчас, только к третьей успею, а она не факт, что будет, – не совсем честно, но едва ли кого-то это волнует.

– Тогда оставайся, – Юто придвигается поближе и мечтательно улыбается, – Шинвони-хён обещал принести какую-то классную штуку с работы, а вечером можно будет уговорить Хонсоки-хёна пожарить на всех лапши, хотя, в принципе, я тоже неплохо жарю... – Усок давится зевком и заходится в приступе кашля. О, он и не сомневался.

Когда Шинвон возвращается домой, он впервые за долгое время берёт в руки камеру, чтобы заснять попытки его «детей» приготовить завтрак (обед? ужин?). Надо признать, катастрофа выглядела бы более масштабной, если бы готовил сам Шинвон, порезанным пальцем и горелым рисом бы не обошлось. Не важно, ведь он снова чувствует потребность снимать (жить), даже если этими фотографиями нельзя будет заделать бездонную пустоту внутри него. Воспоминания можно лечить только другими воспоминаниями – чем больше счастливых, тем меньше будет болеть, но эту теорию Шинвону пока предстоит проверить.


End file.
